Comme des Enfants
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Ron e Hermione têm, mais uma vez, que ser mais adultos do que a idade permite.
1. Prólogo

**Nota da autora:** Essa fanfic está sendo escrita para o Projeto _Long Time No See_, da seção Ron/Hermione do fórum 6 Vassouras. Por isso, vai ser atualizada, no mínimo de 21 em 21 dias! Esse é só o prólogo da fanfic, não espere grandes desenvolvimentos. Por enquanto, a classificação dela é K+, mas se mudar eu aviso. Ah, importante: essa fanfic se passa em uma realidade alternativa. Tem um pouco menos de compromisso com o canon. Eu avisei. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Uma rajada forte de vento bateu na janela e teria acordado Hermione se ela conseguisse dormir_. Último dia das últimas férias de Hogwarts_. Quando estava acampando com Harry e Ron, fugindo de Comensais, ela não imaginava que poderia um dia voltar para a escola. E agora ela estava sem dormir porque, no dia seguinte, primeiro de setembro, ela embarcaria no trem e voltaria à escola_. Ela e Hogwarts_. As duas mudaram. As duas tinham perdido tanta coisa.

Seus pais não gostaram da decisão. Ginny e Luna ficaram felizes porque as três seriam colegas agora. Harry desejou boa sorte, sorrindo francamente e muito, _muito _cansado para fazer o mesmo. Ron forçou um sorriso e disse que ela era maluca de querer estudar depois de tudo aquilo.

Hermione não conseguia dormir por causa de Ron.

Não depois daquele beijo na Câmara Secreta. Depois de ele segurar sua mão com força no enterro de Fred. Não depois de ele dizer para Molly não envergonhá-lo na frente da _namorada_ quando a mãe tentou contar histórias da sua infância.

Os últimos dias vinham sendo tão bons quanto os dias que sucedem uma guerra podem ser. Parecia ventar e chover sempre; os céus querendo lavar as marcas que a guerra deixou entre eles. Não estava tudo bem ainda, mas algo dizia a ela que ia ficar, um dia. Que ela, em poucas horas, sentaria debaixo de uma árvore de Hogwarts e olharia para o lago, como fizera antes, mas agora do lado de Ginny e Luna, não de Harry e Ron.

Ela não sabia se Hogwarts era Hogwarts sem aqueles dois, assim como duvidava que Hogwarts fosse a mesma sem Dumbledore. A mudança e tudo que ela poderia trazer a assustava mais do que a excitava, o oposto daquilo que aconteceu quando ela recebeu a carta avisando que era uma bruxa.

Naquela época tinha gostado tanto da idéia de ser naturalmente diferente dos outros que achou a mudança maravilhosa, e só não espalhou cartazes na vizinhança avisando que ela não era anormal, mas sim _normal de outro lugar_, porque seus pais não permitiram. Ela não sabia o que aconteceria quando entrasse no trem de Hogwarts e sentasse com Neville. Não poderia prever que Trevor fugiria das mãos do dono e se enfiaria em outra cabine.

Ela não sabia que iria procurar na cabine onde Harry Potter, sobre quem ela já havia lido, estaria dividindo um lanche com um menino ruivo que estaria fazendo magia. Não sabia que provocar esse menino faria com que ele a chamasse de pesadelo. Nunca poderia imaginar que isso levaria a uma batalha com um troll e que essa batalha a levaria a ser amiga de Harry Potter. E nem em seus sonhos mais malucos ela poderia saber _o que era ser amiga de Harry Potter_.

Mas de todas as coisas mais imprevisíveis, a mais imprevisível tinha sido o menino ruivo que tentava fazer magia. Ele e seu nariz sujo, sua varinha velha, seu rato feio e suas roupas de segunda mão. Ele, que quando não era _o irmão dos gêmeos_ era _o amigo de Harry_. Ele, que mostrou a ela que merecia um título maior do que esses, mesmo que não pudesse fazer uma mágica simples.

Ele podia fazer mágicas muito complexas. Ah, podia. Ele podia deixar Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais inteligente e com o sono mais regulado de sua época, sem conseguir dormir em uma propícia noite chuvosa na Inglaterra.

Hermione não podia dormir com Ron ali do seu lado, as roupas deixadas em um canto do quarto que, por alguns dias, ele dividiu com Harry, e que agora era só dos dois. Ron e sua respiração, alguns minutos atrás ofegante, e agora muito calma. Ron, que tinha dormido com ela abraçada ao seu peito e com os dedos acariciando seus cabelos.

Era impossível dormir tendo que deixar Ron no dia seguinte.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota da autora: **Primeiro capítulo da fic, bebês. E aqui começa a realidade alternativa. É uma idéia que eu tenho a algum tempo e que pdoe gerar muito drama e choradeira, mas muita coisa bonita também. Fico com medmo de parecer um pouco surreal, mas vou me esforçar - e tenho a ajuda da Nanda, que está betando lindamente e me ajudando muito!

* * *

**Alors tu vois, comme tout se mele  
Et du coeur a tes levres, je deviens un casse-tête¹**

**

* * *

**

Mesmo que aquela não fosse época de visitas a Hogsmeade, Ron ficou feliz quando recebeu a carta de Hermione que o convidava para um encontro no vilarejo bruxo. Já era fim de outubro e o clima começava a esfriar mais e mais, o que tornava a distância entre os dois muito mais dolorosa. Ron passava muito tempo no Ministério, estudando no Quartel dos Aurores ou dando depoimentos para que os Comensais da Morte fugitivos fossem capturados, mas a única coisa em que queria pensar quando chegasse em casa era Hermione.

_Trazia paz._

Ela tinha marcado o encontro para as três. Era o primeiro encontro dos dois e Ron se envergonhava por não ter marcado antes. Então, chegou meia hora mais cedo e ficou esperando, sentado no Três Vassouras, até ver a garota entrar no pub, vestindo seu uniforme da Gryffindor. Ela fechava os botões da capa para se proteger do vento e, quando olhou para ele, deu um sorriso que se dissolveu logo em preocupação. O ruivo pensou que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele e ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo.

- Oi – Hermione o cumprimentou, sentando na cadeira de frente para ele e cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Olá! – ele disse, dando o maior sorriso que conseguiu. Esperava que ela fosse ao menos beijá-lo na bochecha, mas isso não aconteceu. – Você... quer beber alguma coisa? – tentou.

- Pode ser – ela respondeu rapidamente. Sua respiração estava muito acelerada e ela olhava para os lados constantemente.

Assentindo, Ron pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas para a garçonete. Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto as bebidas não chegavam. Ele notou que Hermione evitava olhar para ele. Estava esfriando. As cervejas chegaram e cada um bebeu um gole longo da sua. O garoto começava a ficar tão nervoso quanto ela.

- E como estão as aulas? – Ron perguntou, ainda forçando um sorriso grande para ver se ela poderia se soltar mais.

- Boas – ela respondeu, olhando para o seu copo.

E foi então que Ron percebeu que aquele não era um encontro casual. Não era só para que os dois tivessem um tempo a sós, Hermione tinha algo importante para dizer. Algo bombástico. Ele imaginou se sua maior dor de cabeça tinha se concretizado. A distância e o tempo que ficaram separados poderia muito bem ter colocado na vida dela alguém especial, ainda mais especial que Ron. Alguém que fosse capaz de fazê-la esquecer das dores que a guerra causou.

Pronto para fazê-la falar o que sentia, Ron esticou sua mão por cima da mesa para alcançar a dela. Mesmo que as notícias fossem ruins, ele queria escutar logo. Não podia adiar.

Quando suas mãos se encontraram, Hermione pareceu acordar para jogar a bomba que abalaria suas estruturas.

- Estou grávida.

* * *

- Você tem que fazer, Mione. – Ginny falou, mais uma vez, estendendo para ela um vidrinho com uma poção alaranjada.

Só as duas estavam na enfermaria àquela hora, mas ainda assim, só de imaginar que alguém poderia ver aquela cena, Hermione sentiu que desmaiaria como fizera na aula de Poções.

- Não precisa! Já disse que eu tenho certeza! – ela respondeu, afastando a poção.

Ela não tinha certeza de nada. Sabia que a poção contraceptiva não era cem por cento segura e que estava muito nervosa e atrapalhada enquanto a preparava. Tudo poderia influenciar no funcionamento. Mas não queria estar errada. Queria estar mais certa do que nunca.

- Toma, vai – Ginny insistiu. – Se der negativo você vai ficar mais tranqüila...

- Estou tranqüila! – a morena exclamou. A ruiva olhou para ela significativamente. As duas sabiam que era mentira.

- Então para que eu fique mais tranqüila. Melhor assim? – disse, estendendo o frasco para Hermione de novo.

Olhando para aquele líquido da cor dos cabelos de Ginny e, por isso, da cor dos cabelos de Ron, ela fechou os olhos e murmurou:

- E se der positivo?

Ginny ficou em silêncio e passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Você decide depois. Você pode _escolher_ isso, não sabe?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. Era aquilo que a preocupava. _Sua escolha_. Ela já sabia o que escolheria, se precisasse. Já sabia por que vinha pensando nessa possibilidade desde que enjoara pela primeira vez desde que voltara das férias. Ela suspirou e pegou o frasco da mão da ruiva. Os três goles em que o líquido foi tomado ecoaram nas paredes da enfermaria.

Na manhã seguinte, ainda chorando, escreveu para Ron.

* * *

Os dois andavam lado a lado pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, quietos. O vento soprava sempre mais forte, bagunçando os cabelos dela. Ron estaria admirando aquilo se não estivesse tão estupefato. Sentia como se estivesse sendo chutado toda vez que lembrava da palavra. _Grávida_.

- Eu... – Hermione quebrou o silêncio e parou de andar. O ruivo também parou, de frente para ela, encarando o chão. – Eu pensei em ter... sabe... – Ele a olhou, procurando algo para dizer. – Ter o... _o bebê_. Eu sei que é uma hora terrível para isso. – Ron apenas balançou a cabeça, sinalizando um "não" que ela não soube interpretar. – Porque você está estudando tanto e eu também e nós somos tão novos... – ela falou tudo rápido demais, como quando dava alguma justificativa para os professores. – Mas eu... mas _eu quero isso_. Eu estou feliz... por estar grávida de um bebê... – Ela suspirou fundo antes de continuar. - Um bebê seu – completou.

Ron abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, assim como olhava para ela e voltava a olhar para o chão, procurando as palavras. Mas não tinha o que falar agora. Estava nervoso, desesperado, tinha perdido o pouco chão que ainda lhe restava. Talvez isso significasse que ele deveria largar o Quartel de Aurores, ou pior, que ela teria que sair de Hogwarts. Ele não lembrava se a escola já tivera alunas grávidas. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Ron? – Hermione chamou.

Só então ele percebeu que lágrimas desciam dos seus olhos sem que ele pudesse controlar. Ela também estava chorando, do modo mais contido que podia, tentando manter a calma até o último momento. Quando olhou para os olhos molhados dela, ele teve certeza de que nada poderia se dito ou feito. Que, ainda que ele estivesse sofrendo por estar em uma situação ruim, Hermione estava bem pior. E ainda queria lutar. Queria levar até o fim. Porque, de algum modo, _ela estava feliz_.

Ele puxou-a contra seu peito e a envolveu em seus braços, abraçando-a forte, os dois chorando silenciosamente. Ficava cada vez mais frio.

* * *

¹_ Então, você vê, tudo se mistura/ E do seu coração a seus lábios, me dá dor de cabeça._ - Comme des Enfants, por Coeur de Pirate.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nota da autora:** Mais um capítulo! Obrigada pelos comentários e obrigada pela betagem, Nanda! Está ajudando muito!

* * *

**Et nous n'avons plus rien à risquer**  
** A part nos vies qu'on laisse de coté!¹**

* * *

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Ron na cama em que dormia quando visitava a casa dos Weasley. Chovia forte e a imagem dos jardins era distorcida pelas gotas grossas de chuva batendo no vidro da janela. Era madrugada e a Toca estava tão silenciosa que o Menino Que Sobreviveu tinha medo de mais alguém ter ouvido o que Ron havia acabado de contar.

- _Ela vai...?_ – Harry deixou seu silêncio terminar a pergunta.

- Vai ter – Ron respondeu, sem olhar para o amigo.

A imagem na janela refletia exatamente o que estava se passando dentro dele. Cada gota de chuva era uma enxurrada de emoções que reviravam os sentimentos do garoto. Ele tentava pensar que tudo, de algum modo, iria se ajustar. Afinal, passar por situações turbulentas, difíceis e aparentemente insolúveis não era novidade para ele, Harry ou Hermione. Mas não parecia que ia passar. _Não dessa vez_.

- Quando vocês vão contar? – Harry perguntou, moderando ao máximo o tom de voz para não parecer que estava cobrando algo.

Ron suspirou, se deitando na cama e esticando os braços. Fechou os olhos para tentar pôr em ordem seus pensamentos.

- Hermione ia falar com a diretora Mcgonagall para vir aqui no próximo domingo. _Contar._

Ele falou tudo muito rápido e em voz baixa, mas Harry entendeu perfeitamente. Não sabia se era pelo ambiente ideal para contar segredos ou se era porque fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Desculpa – Ron pediu, finalmente olhando para o outro. – Desculpa por contar isso. Logo você, que já esteve em situações...

- Ron – o moreno interrompeu e encarou amigo –, _quando você vai entender que estamos nessa juntos?_

Ele não sabia se era por causa da chuva, pela casa tão silenciosa que parecia abandonada ou porque seus pensamentos, antes tão perdidos na escuridão de suas emoções, estavam encontrando uma luz. Mas antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa, Ron estava chorando.

Se não fosse isso, teria ouvido os passos de George no corredor.

* * *

Naquela noite o céu estava tão encoberto por nuvens que era claro que os próximos dias seriam de tempestades fortes por todo o país. Não que fosse anormal para aquela época do ano, mas sempre que Mcgonagall olhava pela janela esperava que a qualquer momento viesse alguma má notícia.

Um trovão ecoou do lado de fora quando Hermione contou que estava grávida.

As duas ficaram sentadas frente a frente. A professora olhava para aluna, esperando o momento em que ela contaria que era tudo um grande engano. Hermione, enquanto isso, tentava não olhar para o quadro de Dumbledore, pendurado logo atrás da mesa da diretora, ao lado do quadro vazio que ela sabia ser o de Snape.

O professor na imagem olhava-a sem julgar, sem esperar que ela fizesse nada, sem pedir por nenhuma informação a mais do que a já dita. Mesmo agora, Dumbledore parecia ler calmamente a alma dela. Mas Mcgonagall, a sua frente, estava prestes a explodir.

- Senhorita Granger... – a professora começou, em sua melhor voz autoritária. – Eu... Seus pais...

- Eu queria pedir, professora – Hermione interrompeu –, que eu pudesse sair no domingo. _Para contar_.

McGonagall suspirou fundo e levantou de sua cadeira. A menina não pôde evitar e se contraiu um pouco quando a professora se moveu.

- Hermione, você sabe o que _isso _significa? – A menina registrou o uso do primeiro nome e relaxou levemente. Mcgonagall começou a andar pela sala.

- Eu vou ter que deixar Hogwarts, não vou? – perguntou, tentando não passar pela voz tudo o que vinha sentido desde que descobrira a gravidez.

Já sabia que possivelmente teria que sair da escola. Se não saísse imediatamente, por ordem da diretora, sairia quando os pais dos alunos, especialmente dos alunos novos, soubessem que havia uma adolescente grávida estudando com seus filhos.

Mas Mcgonagall não concordava.

- Claro que não. – ela respondeu e, por um segundo, Hermione viu algo de maternal no tom suave de voz dela. A professora voltou para o centro da sala, ficando de pé em frente a menina e apoiando seu corpo contra a mesa. – Você não precisa deixar a escola. Mas você vai enfrentar... _tanta coisa_.

Sua voz foi se perdendo enquanto ela terminava a frase. A morena apenas concordou com a cabeça. Uma chuva fina começou a bater contra as paredes do castelo enquanto McGonagall suspirava fundo, dando poucos passos para alcançar Hermione e dar-lhe um abraço desajeitado.

* * *

O senhor Weasley olhou para o senhor Granger e os dois começaram a rir. Uma risada ritmada, sem graça, maníaca. Uma risada de quem, a qualquer minuto, espera ouvir que é tudo uma brincadeira. Hermione tinha convencido os pais de que era só um almoço de família com os Weasley, nada especial, que todos na escola tinham licença para sair naquele dia. Mas depois que todos terminaram a sobremesa e estavam descansando na cozinha, com seus pais, George e Harry, Ron segurara sua mão e os dois contaram.

Desde o começo da manhã não chovia, mas as nuvens estavam formadas para que começasse tudo de novo a qualquer momento. E Hermione sentia que ia começar mais rápido do que poderia prever. Depois que Ron terminara de dizer que a namorada esperava um filho, ninguém sabia ao certo o que falar.

- _Mas vocês_... – Molly começou e não conseguiu completar a frase.

- Mas o que vocês...? – o senhor Granger gritou, de repente, olhando Hermione dos pés a cabeça. – _Como você...?_

- Pai... – Hermione o interrompeu. Pela sua voz, estava prestes a cair no choro. – Me desculpa. Eu...

- _Desculpar você? _– A mãe da morena deu um passo a frente, mas não alterou a voz. – Você nunca nos deixa a par do que acontece, tira a nossa memória quando bem entende e nós sempre desculpamos você, Hermione. – Sua expressão facial mostrava que ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Hermione chegou mais perto de Ron, apertando mais sua mão. Sabia que agora era tudo diferente. Se fez tudo o que tinha feito com os pais, fizera para protegê-los. Agora tinha cometido um erro que mudaria não só a sua vida, mas a vida daqueles que a criaram. O ruivo apertou a mão dela de volta e depois a soltou, passando o braço em volta dos ombros da garota.

A senhora Weasley sentou e puxou seu marido para se sentar também. Todos na sala evitavam encarar o Ron e Hermione, menos Harry, que mantinha o olhar ns dois na esperança de que eles soubessem que tinham algum apoio.

- Como vocês... – Arthur disse, limpando a garganta para continuar. – Se vocês _quiserem_ ter essa criança... Vocês não _precisam,_ certo? – enfatizou bem as palavras.

Os pais de Hermione concordaram, mas Molly continuou olhando para o chão.

- Como vocês vão _sustentar_? – o pai de Ron perguntou. – Porque nós não temos muito dinheiro. – Ele olhou para os Granger, que pareceram prestes e oferecer ajuda. – E é provável que a criança tenha magia. Teria que ir para uma escola de bruxos e...

- O Ron pode me ajudar na loja – George disse, de repente. Todos ficaram surpresos, porque fazia muito tempo desde que ele manifestara interesse em alguma coisa. – Eu não espero que ele faça nada _particularmente criativo_... – continuou e viu Ron rolar os olhos. – Mas ele pode me ajudar nas vendas e na administração.

Ron sentiu todos os olhares virando para ele. Era sua vez de mostrar que estava disposta a ter aquele filho. Por Hermione e por si mesmo. Poderia se sentir muito pior e muito mais pressionado se Hermione não estivesse ali, segurando sua mão e encarando todos que estavam olhando para ele.

- É claro – ele respondeu, sem empolgação, mas convicto. Estava cansado demais.

Arthur e os Grangers pareceram mais tranqüilos depois daquilo A senhora Granger levantou e foi até a filha, falando sobre alguns médicos bons que conhecia. O senhor Granger não olhou mais para Ron depois daquilo e foi se senta ao lado de Arthur. Harry se aproximou dos dois amigos, batendo nas costas de Ron.

- Tudo bem, cara – ele disse, mesmo que os dois soubessem que não estava tão bem assim.

George sentou-se mais perto dos outros, mas não conversou com ninguém. Seu olhar se fixava em algum ponto da parede. Ron e Hermione já não se sentiam tão mal, nem tão sozinhos. Ninguém parecia particularmente feliz, como foi com a notícia da gravidez de Fleur, mas também não estavam tristes. Só estavam esperando a chuva passar, exatamente como fizeram com a guerra.

Só uma pessoa parecia realmente desapontada.

- Senhora Weasley? – Hermione chamou suavemente. – _Tudo bem?_

Molly não olhou para a menina e para mais ninguém enquanto se levantava e subia as escadas. Pela sua postura, parecia que carregava o mundo nas costas. Mais uma vez.

* * *

**¹** "E nós não temos nada a arriscar/Além das nossas vidas, que deixamos de lado" - Trecho de "Comme des Enfants" da banda Coeur de Pirate.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nota da autora:** Mais um capítulo! Fico feliz que a fic tenha tantos views e reviews, sinal de que vocês estão gostando! Muito obrigada e obrigada a Nanda, que betou esse capítulo também e que vem me ajudando um monte!

* * *

**Car je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant  
Déjà que tu me traites comme un grand enfant ¹**

* * *

Hermione nunca imaginou, em toda sua vida, que estaria feliz em sair de Hogwarts no Natal. Mesmo quando era mais nova e sentia muita saudade de casa, ficar na escola e comer o delicioso banquete de Natal enquanto observava a decoração perfeita das salas e corredores era bom demais para ser desperdiçado. Anos depois, ela ainda se admirava com as árvores enfeitadas e as músicas natalinas enchendo os corredores.

Antes de receber sua primeira carta de Hogwarts, Hermione sempre olhava pela janela do seu quarto imaginando se haveria algum lugar para ela, onde pudesse ser ela mesma, onde não fosse reprimida por não ser como as outras crianças, onde ser estudiosa era mais importante do que ter um cabelo bonito. Agora, a escola era só mais outro lugar onde as pessoas passavam por ela apontando. Imaginava o quanto as coisas iriam piorar quando sua barriga começasse a crescer.

Suspirou fundo, apoiando a cabeça na janela. Ginny, sentada ao seu lado, escutou o suspiro e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione, segurando sua mão. Ela, Neville e Luna eram alguns dos poucos alunos que não haviam tratado Hermione como louca desde que a gravidez fora revelada.

A professora Minerva achara melhor contar para todos os alunos, para que eles não descobrissem apenas quando o bebê começasse a marcar as vestes de Hogwarts. E, desde então, as coisas não iam nada bem. Se antes Hermione nunca saía da biblioteca, agora preferia estudar em seu próprio quarto. Pansy Parkinson, que continuou indo à escola mesmo depois que seu pai fora preso, sempre dava um sorrisinho quando Hermione passava nos corredores.

Algumas vezes, Hermione se perguntava se não teria sido melhor fazer um aborto, mas uma voz dentro dela dizia que estava tudo bem. Era uma voz muito baixa e frágil, mas havia certeza no que estava dizendo.

Quando chegaram à estação, Hermione esticou o pescoço por cima dos outros alunos, tentando localizar seus pais. Mas a primeira pessoa que viu foi Ron, que estava acompanhado de George. Ginny foi caminhando na direção dos dois irmãos, puxando Hermione pela manga do casaco, fazendo com que o coração da garota acelerasse. A última vez que encontrara Ron fora quando os dois contaram da gravidez, no fim de outubro, e mesmo naquele dia eles não tiveram oportunidade de ficar sozinhos. Ron mandou muitas cartas quando ela estava em Hogwarts, perguntando como estavam as coisas, querendo saber tanto do bebê quanto das aulas. Hermione nunca respondia com muitos detalhes. Nunca contou do jeito com que era olhada nos corredores. Nunca falou sobre o sorriso sarcástico de Pansy. Quando viu que Ron olhava para ela, sentiu um embrulho no estômago, sem saber se era da gravidez ou só nervosismo.

- Olá! – Ginny cumprimentou, beijando os irmãos no rosto. – Vamos lá? – ela perguntou, ainda segurando Hermione pela mão.

- Eu preciso encontrar os... – a garota começou, evitando olhar para Ron, mas ele mesmo a interrompeu.

- Seus pais vão passar o Natal na nossa casa – ele disse enquanto Ginny soltava Hermione, mesmo que ainda temesse que a amiga saísse correndo. – Eles não te contaram?

Hermione apenas fez que não com a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Seus pais comentaram por carta que tinham criado um vínculo maior com os Weasley, especialmente com Arthur. Nenhum dos dois citava muito Molly, o que também deixava a menina angustiada, já que da última vez que se viram a mãe de Ron tinha subido as escadas sem dizer nada sobre a revelação.

Os quatro aparataram nos jardins da Toca, já perto da entrada, onde Arthur estava esperando. O homem abraçou a filha e Hermione com o mesmo carinho, fazendo perguntas sobre a escola e comentários avulsos sobre o clima. A Toca ainda parecia mais silenciosa do que o comum. Aquele era o primeiro Natal que eles passariam juntos desde que a guerra terminara. Muitas vozes fariam falta naquele feriado.

Hermione entrou em casa com Ginny e subiu em seu encalço até o quarto que dividiam, sem parar para falar com Ron. A cama em que costumava dormir já estava armada, esperando que ela se atirasse ali e relaxasse, mas ela ainda não sabia se poderia dormir tranqüila aquela noite.

* * *

_Ron se perguntava se Hermione estava fazendo de propósito._

- Você vai ter que ser paciente com ela, Ronald. – Fleur alertara, durante o café da manhã do dia anterior. – Hermione deve estar sofrendo muita pressão na escola.

- E os hormônios não vão ajudar em nada – Bill completou, olhando de esguelha para a esposa.

Fleur também estava grávida. Ela e Bill não conseguiam parar de falar do bebê por um minuto sequer. Já haviam, inclusive, escolhido nomes de menino e de menina, para garantir que o bebê seria nomeado assim que descobrissem o sexo. Bill estava tão encantado com a possibilidade de ser pai que seus olhos brilhavam toda vez que olhava para Fleur.

Sentado na poltrona ao lado da árvore de Natal, Ron invejava _profundamente_ os dois.

Ele nunca havia pensado realmente a fundo em ter um filho. A idéia nunca pareceu ruim, já que com uma família daquele tamanho ele sempre fora obrigado a cuidar de crianças. Já estava acostumado e até gostava de brincar com elas. Mas nunca se vira como um pai de família, alguém como seu próprio pai, tendo realmente que se preocupar e se responsabilizar pela vida de outro.

Especialmente, Ron não havia pensado que era _tão difícil_.

Ele não conseguiu dormir durante a noite e resolveu descer durante a madrugada para tomar um café. Ele já olhava para a xícara há muito tempo e o café já esfriara quando escutou passos na escada.

- Ah, oi – Hermione o cumprimentou um pouco assustada, com grandes olheiras de baixo dos seus olhos.

- Bom dia – ele cumprimentou, dando um sorriso cansado. – Não consegue dormir?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso.

- Vou buscar um copo d'água. – disse, apontando para a cozinha.

Ron sabia que, se não fosse atrás, ela subiria correndo para o quarto sem que ele notasse.

- Eu fiz café – ele avisou, caminhando e seu encalço. – Só tem que esquentar de novo.

Hermione colocou o café para esquentar enquanto Ron jogava o líquido de sua xícara na pia. O garoto sentou-se a mesa, esperando que ela fizesse a mesma coisa. Mas não aconteceu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que ela serviu uma xícara de café e, cedendo ao pedido mudo dele, se sentou.

- Você tá tão quieta – ele começou. – Tudo bem?

- _Claro_. – ela respondeu imediatamente. O café estava quente demais. – Só não tenho muito para falar.

- Mas não vem acontecendo nada? – Ron insistiu. Queria tomar café de novo. – Na escola? Com os colegas ou nas aulas...

- Tudo bem, Ron – ela cortou. – _Tudo bem_.

Hermione olhava para seu café enquanto o mexia com uma colher. Os dois voltaram ao silêncio. O garoto foi servir mais uma xícara e depois se sentou, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa. Mais de dez minutos de silêncio se passaram até que ele resolvesse tentar mais um pouco.

- Você está mentindo – ele disse, em voz baixa. – Você está escondendo alguma...

- _É claro que eu não estou bem_! – ela gritou, de repente, batendo com os punhos na mesa e deixando um pouco de café cair. – Eu não estou nada bem, Ronald!

Ron se assustou com a reação dela e quase deixou sua própria xícara cair no chão. Lembrou-se do que Fleur e Bill lhe disseram e respirou fundo, mantendo o máximo de calma que podia.

- Então, Hermione, por que você não me...

- _Contar pra você_? – ela perguntou, mas Ron soube que era melhor não responder quando lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela. – Por que eu contaria, Ron? De que adianta contar pra alguém o que eu estou passando, hein? – o volume da voz dela continuava aumentando. – Por que eu contaria que todo mundo naquela escola acha que eu sou _maluca_ de ter esse filho? Por que eu tenho que falar sobre os professores me olhando com cara de _decepção_?

A respiração de Ron começou a acelerar involuntariamente, como se ele previsse o que ela estava tentando dizer. O que mais estava tirando-o do sério é que ele mesmo já havia pensado sobre isso enquanto trabalhava na loja e via as mães carregando seus bebês no colo.

Hermione se levantou da cadeira, ainda chorando.

- O que eu posso fazer, Ron? Eu não posso fazer nada contra isso, eu não posso fazer nada contra os outros! – ela gritava tão alto que, por um segundo, o garoto chegou a pensar em mandá-la calar a boca. – E se eu não posso fazer nada, o que diabos você pode fazer? _O que você pode fazer por mim_?

- Mas o que você está dizendo? – ele gritou de volta, levantando tão rápido que a cadeira caiu. – Você acha que eu não to tentando? Você acha que eu não me esforço, é isso? Que eu não sofro por esse bebê como você?

- _Claro que não_! Você pode fazer o que quiser, Ron, mas não vai ...

- _Calem a boca vocês dois!_

Molly estava parada na porta da cozinha, usando seu pijama, com os cabelos desarrumados.

- Vocês já fizeram besteira demais e agora resolveram não deixar ninguém dormir? Já chega! – ela ordenou. – Os dois, agora, pros quartos!

Ron e Hermione se olharam, surpresos, antes de obedecer. Fazia semanas que Molly não falava com o filho e, quando Hermione chegara na noite anterior, ela havia evitado de olhar para a garota. Era quase bom que ela estivesse irritada com eles, já que era como ter a velha Molly de volta.

* * *

A família Weasley, junto com Harry e os Granger, conseguiu arrumar a casa com a mesma dedicação com que arrumaram nos outros natais. A ceia preparada por Fleur e pela mãe de Hermione foi muito apreciada, mesmo que Bill achasse que cozinhar era esforço demais para sua esposa grávida. Ele e Charlie prepararam as sobremesas. Andromeda apareceu para comemorar também, levando Teddy. Ter aquele pequeno e ver seus cabelos trocando de cor a cada momento fez o Natal de todos muito melhor.

Molly, Ron e Hermione não falaram muito com ninguém. Os dois jovens até tentaram entrar no clima de Natal e comemorar com Harry e Ginny, mas os dois, que já tinham voltado a namorar, estavam o tempo todo juntos, de mãos dadas, aproveitando um dos poucos momentos do ano letivo em que Ginny poderia estar ali. Era estranho demais estar com eles e não agir como um casal também. Era como estar no sexto ano de novo.

Hermione já estava há muito tempo sentada junto com seus pais, que ouviam com gosto as histórias que Andrômeda contava sobre Teddy, divertindo-se, quando Molly chegou perto e cutucou seu ombro.

- Pode vir comigo? – ela pediu.– Quero falar com você.

A menina disse sim e seguiu-a até o quarto dos pais de Ron, onde o próprio garoto estava sentado na cama, sobre as mãos. Quando Hermione entrou no quarto, Ron pareceu muito surpreso. Ele ia se levantar, mas Molly não deixou.

- Preciso falar com _vocês dois_. – ela disse, com uma expressão muito séria.

Hermione se sentou também, mantendo-se afastada do garoto. Ela sentia que havia exagerado na noite anterior, mas ainda não estava nada preparada para falar sobre o assunto.

- Vocês acham que ninguém ouviu o escândalo que vocês fizeram ontem à noite? – Molly perguntou, mas não deu espaço para que eles respondessem. – Até os Lovegood devem ter escutado a briga de vocês! Vocês acham que é assim que se leva uma gravidez? – Ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, encarando os dois. – _Vocês acham que com brigas assim alguém pode criar um filho?_ Eu já estava muito decepcionada com você dois antes disso – ela deixou claro –, mas agora estou muito mais decepcionada. Se antes eu achava que você dois não podiam criar uma criança, agora eu...

- _Nós podemos_! – Ron interrompeu. – Eu sei que nós...

- O que você acha, Hermione? – Molly perguntou, parando e cruzando os braços.

Hermione não respondeu. Sabia que Molly tinha razão. Os dois tinham agido errado fazendo esse filho, mas agora simplesmente sair brigando aos gritos dentro de casa era ainda mais irresponsável. Ron a encarou, esperando a resposta que não vinha nunca. Além de achar que ele não estava fazendo nada, agora ela também achava _que os dois não podiam ser pais_.

Molly suspirou fundo antes de falar.

- Quero que vocês façam uma coisa – ela disse. – Por mim. Pra que eu saiba se estou certa ou não. E pra vocês saberem também.

* * *

**¹ **"Porque eu nunca te pedirei nada/ Já que você me trata como uma criança grande" - Trecho de "Comme des Enfants" da banda Coeur de Pirate.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nota da autora:** Esse demorou mais pra sair - paguei prenda e tudo mais! Mas consegui escrever hoje, no vigésimo segundo dia depois do último! Esse quem betou foi Moonlit, não a Nanda, como de costume, porque eu queria era fugir da prenda logo, né... Então, obrigada mesmo, Moon! Salvou meu pescoço e meus posts, hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

**Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé  
Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter ¹**

* * *

Ron nunca estivera na casa dos Tonks antes, e se perguntava se ali era sempre tão quente. Mesmo que estivessem no inverno, logo que entrou já tirou o cachecol e as luvas, assim como Hermione tirou o sobretudo. Ambos sentiam um formigamento leve nas mãos, no rosto e na barriga. Ou era a lareira acesa, ou era o nervosismo.

- Ah, estou feliz que vocês dois vieram! – Andromeda disse, sorrindo, enquanto beijava as bochechas dos dois. – Eu tenho tantas coisas para fazer, tenho que passar no Ministério da Magia para resolver algumas coisas sobre o Teddy, e depois passar no Beco Diagonal e comprar algumas coisas... É tão bom que vocês tenham se oferecido para cuidar dele!

Os dois sorriram sem graça, concordando com a cabeça. Nenhum dos dois havia se oferecido para cuidar de Teddy. Molly tinha, gentilmente, empurrado os dois para essa tarefa em um sábado à tarde. Ela em pessoa foi pedir a Minerva que deixasse Hermione sair de Hogwarts naquele dia. Assim, os dois poderiam descobrir como era cuidar de uma criança de verdade.

Hermione tinha medo de descobrir. Desde que acordara naquela manhã estava pensando o que aconteceria se percebesse que era incapaz de fazer isso. Ainda que ela quisesse ter seu filho, não sabia como iria reagir se aquela tarde mostrasse que ela e Ron eram pais terríveis. E, o pior: tinha medo de ser a pior das mães na frente de Ron.

Os dois não se falavam desde a briga na Toca. Ela estava arrependida de ter dito aquelas coisas, especialmente agora que tudo seria posto a prova. Escondendo seu nervosismo, trancou a porta da frente quando Andromeda saiu. Teddy ainda estava dormindo, mas só de pensar que ele choraria quando acordasse ela tinha vontade de sair correndo.

Ron se sentou no grande sofá de couro que enfeitava a sala, suspirando.

- Ela me lembra a Tonks. – disse.

Sua voz saiu tão baixa e rouca que Hermione se assustou. Concordou com a cabeça, imaginando o que Tonks diria se a visse daquele modo. Provavelmente, que ela era muito idiota para uma menina inteligente. Nem a lembrança da auror, sempre alegre, sempre para frente, a animou. Foi andando até uma pequena estante de livros, ao lado da televisão. Encontrou muitos autores trouxas enquanto passava o dedo pelos títulos, e já estava pronta para pegar algum livro de Jane Austen quando _escutou_.

Ela e Ron se entreolharam.

E saíram correndo escada a cima.

Teddy chorava desesperadamente, querendo a qualquer custo sair do berço. Hermione parou na porta do quarto do bebê, olhando para o berço sem saber o que fazer. Tentava se lembrar de algum momento, mas chegou a conclusão que nunca sequer tinha pegado uma criança no colo. Não sabia como tirar Teddy dali.

Ron tinha parado atrás dela, e parecia muito concentrado tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Poucos segundos depois, com uma agilidade impressionante, ele pegou Teddy no colo, encostando a cabeça do bebê em seu peito, e começou a embalá-lo lentamente.

Os cabelos de Teddy, antes vermelhos como fogo, começaram a clarear até ficarem quase louros - a cor dos cabelos de Remus. E o choro foi diminuindo gradativamente, até passar a ser só um som baixo, mais parecido com uma tentativa de agradecer.

Ron ficou algum tempo olhando para o bebê, até garantir que ele não iria começar a chorar de novo. Quando levantou o rosto, deu de cara com uma Hermione boquiaberta, surpresa com sua habilidade.

- Ele só estava com medo. Sabe, ficar sozinho aqui... – o garoto disse, um pouco sem jeito.

- Você acha que ele está com fome? – Hermione perguntou – Eu acho que eu posso fazer mamadeira pra ele.

Isso ela tinha quase certeza que podia fazer. Na semana anterior, havia lido muitos livros sobre como cuidar de bebês e o primeiro capítulo era sempre sobre como fazer uma boa mamadeira.

- Acho que sim. – Ron respondeu, sorrindo. – Ele não come nada desde ontem à noite.

A garota concordou com a cabeça, descendo para a cozinha. Começou a abrir os armários, procurando leite, açúcar e a mamadeira. Esquentou o leite e o adoçou sem grandes problemas. Estava sendo fácil.

- Tudo bem, pode dar a mamadeira pra ele? – o ruivo perguntou, estendendo Teddy para Hermione. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir ao banheiro.

Começara a parte difícil. Ela não sabia o que responder. Não sabia pegar um bebê no colo, como pegaria no colo e daria mamadeira ao mesmo tempo? Mas não era dessa vez que ela iria demonstrar seu medo. Estendeu seus braços, querendo pegar a criança no colo. Ron ficou olhando, sem entregar o bebê.

- Hermione? Você está tentando pegar o Ted... Pela cabeça? – ele perguntou, e só então ela percebeu que era exatamente o que estava fazendo. Uma das suas mãos estava na cabeça do bebê e a outra estava logo abaixo do queixo.

Ela tentou explicar, mas só conseguiu gaguejar e se atrapalhar mais. Suas bochechas coraram e ela podia jurar que só não chorou para não deixar a situação pior. Mas Ron, como sempre, achou bem engraçado.

- Sua louca! – ele disse, rindo. Ouvir a risada dele deixou-a um pouco mais relaxada, mais calma. Se Ron estava tranqüilo aquele ponto, ela tinha certeza de que também podia ficar. – Senta ali. – ele indicou o sofá de couro. – Vou colocar ele no seu colo.

Ela obedeceu, ainda com medo, ainda sem graça. Era estranho demais que logo Ron – o legume mais insensível que ela já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer – estivesse ensinando-a como se pega uma criança no colo. Era de algum jeito revoltante. E era lindo demais.

- Você apóia a cabeça dele assim... – ele disse, deixando a criança em seu colo e apoiando a cabeça dela em seu antebraço. – E passa o braço assim. É só não se mexer muito. Ele é tão molinho que não vai tentar fugir! – completou, rindo e entregando a mamadeira para Hermione. – Não deixa ele tomar muito de uma vez, se não pode engasgar.

- Essa parte eu sei! – ela exclamou ofendida.

Mas, sem ligar para isso, Ron deu de ombros e foi ao banheiro, ainda sorrindo.

Teddy parecia muito mais calmo. Ele bebia o leite e seu cabelo começava a mudar de cor. Loiro, azul, verde, roxo, castanho, até chegar a uma tonalidade de laranja que era igualzinho ao cabelo dos Weasley. Ela conseguiu se ajeitar para acariciar o topo da cabeça do bebê. Imaginava se seu próprio filho seria daquele jeito, se sua vida seria como aquela tarde na casa dos Tonks. E quis que fosse.

* * *

- Muito obrigada por cuidarem dele! – Andromeda exclamou, segurando Teddy no colo. – Espero que ele não tenha dado muito trabalho!

Os dois negaram com a cabeça, sorrindo e lançando beijinhos para o bebê. Ele ria, se balançando no colo da avó e dando tchauzinhos desajeitados. Mesmo que não tivesse dado muito trabalho, enquanto andavam para casa, os dois sentiam as piores dores de cabeça e dores nas costas que já tinham sentido.

- Os Comensais da Morte só tinham aquela disposição porque não tinham filhos! – Ron exclamou, massageando um de seus ombros e fazendo uma careta de dor.

Hermione riu, passando as mãos pelo pescoço e pensando se sua coluna seria a mesma algum dia. O céu estava estrelado e ela pensou que poderia ir para a casa dos Weasley andando, se não fosse tão longe, só para observar aquelas estrelas. Tinha sido um dia muito bom, e aquela noite tão bela fechava tudo com chave de ouro.

Ela parou no meio do caminho para o beco onde iriam aparatar. Ron parou também, olhando para os lados, tentando entender porque pararam. E então, deixando que mais uma vez os sentimentos a dominassem, Hermione o beijou intensamente.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que eu te disse. Você se importa sim. Você faz diferença e...

Antes que ela continuasse, ele a abraçou forte, apoiando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela, acariciando seus cabelos. Ron não precisava ouvir desculpas. Só precisava ter certeza de que Hermione confiava nele.

- A gente pode fazer isso. – ele disse, apertando-a mais forte contra o seu peito. – Eu sei que a gente pode.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Hermione se soltou dele de repente, os olhos arregalados, tomada de surpresa. Ron olhou para os lados rapidamente, procurando o que teria causado aquilo, mas não encontrou nada. Em vez disso, só sentiu a mão de Hermione pegando na sua e pousando-a em seu ventre.

_Estava mexendo_.

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo e então começaram a rir. Um pouco pelo nervosismo de saber que o filho deles estava ali, de algum modo passeando com eles pela noite estrelada. E um pouco pela felicidade de saber que a criança concordava.

Eles seriam bons pais.

* * *

¹ "E nós andamos juntos, sem decidir/Enquanto nossas cabeças gritam para tudo acabar." - Trecho de Comme des Enfants, da banda Coeur de Pirate.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nota da autora:** esse é, possivelmente, o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Consegui escrever no prazo e, deixa eu dizer, chorei um pouquinho enquanto escrevia! Obrigada pra quem vem comentando/lendo e espero que vocês gostem desse! E, mais uma vez, obrigada a Nanda - ese tinha umas coisinhas meio absurdas e ela consertou!

* * *

**Car sans rire c'est plus facile de rêver**

**A ce qu'on ne pourra, jamais plus toucher¹**

**

* * *

**

- E então – George perguntou, jogando o cabelo para trás e ajeitando sua mochila nas costas. - Pronto pra ser papai?

Ron ainda ria de como o irmão parecia ser o único que, definitivamente, não estava muito preocupado com a gravidez de Hermione. Ele já havia justificado, dizendo que o pai era Ron e que Ron era o único que deveria se preocupar, mas mesmo assim o descaso dele e até a empolgação com o fato era diferente do resto da família.

- Não, ainda não – ele respondeu, rindo. – Mas faltam dois meses ainda, não é? Vou estar pronto, até lá.

Era começo de abril e os dois irmãos iam caminhando até o Caldeirão Furado. Hannah Abbot tinha assumido o bar desde que seu pai morrera, na guerra, e os dois costumavam passar por lá depois do expediente na Gemialidades Weasley. Como George imaginou, Ron não estava ajudando muito na parte criativa da loja, mas fazia muito pela administração. E chamava alguns clientes.

Mesmo com a rotina cansativa de estudante no Ministério e trabalhador na loja, Ron sempre sentava nas cadeiras do bar com um sorriso no rosto. Precisava disso para ter certeza, todos os dias, de que estava fazendo tudo o que podia por ele, por Hermione e pelo bebê. Fazia três meses desde que seu filho chutara pela primeira vez e, desde então, ele pensava todos os dias em todas as formas de fazer com que aquela nova vida fosse feliz.

Ele e a namorada já não brigavam mais. Claro, continuavam com discussões rotineiras, mas era só porque sempre foram assim. Os dois haviam procurado alguns apartamentos pequenos perto da casa dos pais dela, já que a senhora Granger disse que não queria ter o neto longe – e a avó Weasley poderia simplesmente aparatar. A criança nasceria em dois meses e a diretora Minerva aceitara adiantar as provas finais de Hermione para que ela se formasse na escola mais cedo. Isso não seria difícil.

Mas só de imaginar que ele tinha apenas mais dois meses sem ser responsável vinte e quatro horas por outra vida, Ron pensava que teria que beber mais do que podia no Caldeirão Furado. Mesmo depois que cuidou bem de Teddy, imaginar seu próprio filho, os cabelos ruivos, as sardas espalhadas pelo rosto...

- Podem ser gêmeos! – George exclamou, enquanto eles andavam. – Já imaginou?

Ron não tinha imaginado e ficou um pouco verde com a suposição.

- É brincadeira! – George disse, abraçando o irmão pelos ombros. – Você não deve ser tão azarado!

Os dois riram, mas, ao abrir a porta do Caldeirão Furado, descobriram que o mais novo poderia ser bem azarado, na verdade.

- Ron! – Harry exclamou, correndo até o amigo e agarrando seus ombros.

- Mas o que você está fazendo... – O ruivo não teve tempo de perguntar.

- Hermione está tendo o bebê!

* * *

Harry, Ron e George aparataram ao mesmo na entrada do Hospital Saint Mungus e subiram as escadas correndo até encontrarem os outros Weasley e os Grangers. Arthur e o pai de Hermione andavam nervosamente de um lado para o outro, preocupados. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ginny, que segurou sua mão com força e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- O que aconteceu? – Ron perguntou, sua voz fraca diante dos olhares de tristeza de todos.

- Hermione passou muito mal durante a aula – Ginny respondeu e Ron pôde ver seus olhos vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas. – Nós a levamos até madame Pomfrey, mas ela achou melhor trazermos Hermione pra cá. Parece que o bebê já quer sair...

- _Mas não está na hora ainda!_ – Ron exclamou, entre nervoso e irritado. – Tem mais dois meses, não tem? Não é perigoso, isso?

Os dois homens mais velhos pararam de andar e olharam para Ron. Na verdade, agora todos olhavam para ele, parcialmente sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que dizer. Com um pouco de medo do que responder.

- Pode ser – Molly respondeu, de repente. – Mas o medibruxo nos disse que Hermione está fora de perigo.

Quando disse aquilo, Molly chegou a imaginar que o filho não fosse entender o que ela estava dizendo. Mas Ron entendeu.

- E o bebê? – Ron perguntou, já sabendo a resposta que ninguém se atreveria a lhe dar.

O bebê estava em perigo. O filho que Hermione queria ter _porque era um filho dos dois juntos _estava em perigo. O filho pelo qual ele vinha trabalhando e estudando todos os dias, pesquisando o preço de casas, aprendendo alguns feitiços domésticos e lendo livros sobre paternidade. Aquela criança que nos últimos sete meses havia virado a maior e melhor parte dele poderia nunca viver para que Ron a conhecesse.

_Ron queria conhecer seu filho_. Queria saber se ele torceria pelos Cannons ou se gostaria do Harpies. Queria saber se ele nasceria bruxo ou não. Se seria menino ou menina. Queria saber qual seria sua casa de Hogwarts e de qual professor ele gostaria mais. Se ele teria aptidão para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ou se seria um perito em Feitiços. Ou se gostaria de Adivinhação. Queria poder contar para aquela criança que um dia o mundo bruxo foi um lugar terrível para se viver, mas que agora tudo ficaria bem.

Virou as costas para sua família e saiu andando pelos corredores até encontrar um lugar longe dos olhares de todos, onde pudesse sentar e reimaginar toda a vida que sonhou para si.

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não notou que seu pai e seu sogro o haviam seguido até que o senhor Granger sentou-se ao seu lado colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até que Arthur, lendo os pensamentos do filho, disse:

- _Você não está pronto pra isso, Ron_. – Ron olhou para o pai, assustado com a afirmação. Arthur suspirou e completou. – Você não está pronto pra ter esse filho e também não está pronto pra perdê-lo.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, sentindo lágrimas chegando aos seus olhos. _Ele tinha razão._

- Nós nunca estamos – Arthur continuou, sentando-se do lado do filho. – Eu tenho sete filhos e não estava pronto pra nenhum de vocês.

- E eu só tenho uma – o pai de Hermione disse –, e toda vez que ela subia no trem para Hogwarts eu sentia que não estava pronto para perdê-la. Mas ela foi mesmo assim – ele suspirou, olhando para a entrada do corredor onde todos estavam reunidos. – _Nós nunca estamos prontos pra nada._

Ron balançou a cabeça, deixando-a ainda baixa para que os outros dois não vissem as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. _Ele e Hermione não estavam preparados para ter esse filho_. Mas eles também não estavam preparados para enfrentar o cão de três cabeças, o trasgo, o basilisco, os dementadores, o Ministério da Magia, os Comensais e Voldemort. E, ainda assim, _enfrentaram_.

Ron pensou que, independente do que acontecesse, eles não estariam prontos. Mas enfrentariam mesmo assim.

Pretendia manter sua cabeça baixa até que as lágrimas secassem, mas teve que levantar antes.

- Parabéns! – Ginny disse, entrando correndo pelo corredor, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. – É uma menina!

* * *

**¹ **"Porque sem rir é mais fácil de sonhar/ Com aquilo que não poderemos mais tocar " - Trecho de Comme des Enfants, da banda Coeur de Pirate. Há uns capítulos atrás eu traduzi supermal a frase "d'un pas decidé" pra "sem decidir", mas ela significa exatamente o contrário: "com um passo decidido". Mals aê!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota da autora:** último capítulo aqui!Claro, ainda vou vir com um epilogozinho esperto, mas aqui acaba a a nossa história. Vou sentir falta dessa fic! Me digam se gostaram do fim, okay? E obrigada mais uma vez por comentarem! A Lise que betou esse capítulo - obrigada, linda!

* * *

**Et on se prend la main, comme des enfants**  
** Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement ¹**

* * *

Ron saiu correndo até o quarto da namorada, bem a tempo de ver os enfermeiros levando sua filha em uma pequena cama hospitalar.

- Esperem! – ele gritou, tentando pará-los. – Aonde vocês vão?

- Ron, ela ainda é muito pequena. – Molly explicou, parando atrás do filho enquanto os enfermeiros deixavam o corredor. – Precisa ser cuidada!

- Cuidada por quê? – sua voz saiu esganiçada. – Por que ela precisa ser cuidada?

- Porque ela é muito pequena, eu já disse! – Molly exclamou, começando a se irritar com a impaciência de Ron. – Isso aconteceu com Percy também!

- Oh não, Ron! – George exclamou, de repente. Segurando o irmão pelos ombros. – Sua filha vai ficar como o Percy! Você tem que impedir!

Todo o clima tenso que dominava o corredor antes se dissipou. Ron e todos os outros, inclusive Percy, começaram a rir. E foi então que o jovem percebeu que não só sua filha tinha nascido e estava bem, mas George tinha voltado ao normal. Ele voltara a ser ele mesmo. Aquele nascimento trouxera George de volta.

Ron, sem conseguir parar de rir, abraçou o irmão como não se lembrava de ter feito em anos.

- Tudo bem, bonitão. – George disse, soltando-se de Ron, sem jeito. – Vá abraçar a sua namorada que passou as últimas horas sofrendo dores terríveis por sua culpa!

Quando Ron entrou no quarto, Hermione estava dormindo. Os cabelos dela, que sempre foram completamente desajeitados, estavam bem piores agora. Seu rosto estava corado e sua testa estava molhada de suor. E mesmo cansada, com a respiração descompassada, ela parecia ótima para Ron. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, disposto a esperar que ela acordasse.

Não precisou esperar muito. Logo ela começou a abrir os olhos, devagar, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do quarto.

- Acordei você? – Ron perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

Hermione apenas fez que não com a cabeça, sorrindo para ele também. E então começou a olhar para os lados, com uma leve expressão de preocupação.

- Os enfermeiros a levaram. – ele disse, sabendo quem ela procurava a filha. – Minha mãe disse que ela precisa de cuidados, mas...

- Eu sei. – Hermione respondeu. – Ela ainda é muito pequena...

Ron se sentiu um pouco idiota por ser o único que ficou assustado com os cuidados especiais do hospital com o bebê. Mesmo que já soubesse como cuidar de crianças, ou ao menos que já levasse jeito para isso, ainda teria que aprender muitas coisas sobre elas. Seria bom ler alguns daqueles livros que Hermione havia comprado sobre o assunto.

- Olá! – Ginny disse, entrando na sala e trazendo Harry pela mão.

- Como vocês estão? – Harry perguntou, parando ao lado da cama e pegando a mão de Hermione. – Cansada?

- Como no fim da guerra! – ela disse, rindo e fazendo os outros rirem.

- Já decidiram o nome? – Ginny perguntou, animada.

Ron e Hermione se encararam. Entre todos aqueles problemas, entre comprar uma casa, trabalhar e estudar, entre as brigas e a reconciliação, eles tinham se esquecido de escolher um nome para a filha! Nunca tinham sequer conversado sobre isso.

- Vocês não pensaram sobre isso antes? – a ruiva perguntou, e os dois olharam para ela com um leve ar de desespero. – Isso é tão típico de vocês dois!

- Bom, tem vários nomes que eu gosto... – Hermione começou. – Por exemplo, tem...

E não conseguiu completar a frase. Devia ter pensado naquilo antes, quando não estava cansada demais para pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Mas a melhor ideia que poderia ter lhe ocorreu quando Harry pegou Ginny pela mão, chamando-a para mais perto.

- Ron... – Hermione começou, com o mesmo tom de voz que usava quando tinha um ótimo plano de estudos para a próxima prova. – Você não acha que o nome da criança deve ser escolhido pelos padrinhos? – perguntou, olhando para o casal de amigos.

- Você tem razão... – Ron disse, dando a volta na cama e parando na frente de Harry e Ginny. – Os padrinhos deviam escolher o nome...

Harry olhou para a a namorada, que exibia um grande sorriso no rosto. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer sobre serem os padrinhos e, muito menos, sobre qual seria o nome da nova afilhada.

- Vamos lá, um nome que vocês achem bonito! – Ron disse, sentando-se na cama e segurando a mão de Hermione.

- Espera, Ron, a escolha do nome é importante! – Hermione disse, olhando apreensiva para os amigos. – Tem que ter um significado especial!

- Eu gosto de Lauren. – Ginny disse, dando de ombros. – É bonito de falar e tem um significado legal. – e repetiu o nome, separando as sílabas.

- É bonito, mesmo! – Harry exclamou. – O que significa?

- É uma referência aos louros da vitória. Quando os gregos faziam Olimpíadas, os vencedores ganharam folhas de louro que colocavam atrás da orelha, simbolizando que eram os campeões. Era uma espécie de prêmio dos torneios daquela época. – Hermione respondeu tão rápido que os outros demoraram um pouco para processar tudo.

- Combina com ela. – Ron respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco. – Ela é o nosso prêmio. – continuou, sorrindo.

- Ah, isso é bonitinho! – Ginny disse, rindo. – Meu irmão vai ter que trocar fraldas, acordar de madrugada com choro de criança...

- E tem o resguardo, ainda. – Harry completou, rindo. Ginny começou a rir também e Hermione, apesar de corada, acompanhou os dois.

- Esperem... – Ron começou coçando nervosamente o pescoço. – _O que é resguardo?_

* * *

¹ "E nós damos as mãos, como crianças/ Um sorriso nos lábios, um pouco ingênuo." - Trecho de Comme des Enfants, da banda Coeur de Pirate._  
_


	8. Epílogo

**Nota da autora:** Epílogo! Que estranho dizer isso, hehe! Esse eu não betei, mas porque não achei necessário. Claro, ainda assim ficam os agradecimentos as meninas que betaram os outros capítulos e, especialmente, as meninas do 6V: Moon, Nanda, Honey, Lise, Doom, Zara e Teka, suas lindas, meus amores! Espero que gostem do final!

* * *

**Il m'aime encore**

**Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort¹**

* * *

Hermione olhava a filha atravessar pela primeira vez a barreira da plataforma 9 ¾ e sentia como se ela mesma estivesse fazendo aquele caminho novamente, de novo com onze anos e ainda se impressionando muito com a grande locomotiva vermelha. Vendo aos olhos de Lauren, parecia muito mais mágico.

_- Não precisa correr_! – Ron exclamou, tirando a esposa do seu transe, e saiu correndo atrás da filha, que estava afoita por entrar logo no trem e ir para a escola.

Lauren parou no meio do caminho, tirando os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados da frente do rosto e suspirando fundo.

- Já está na hora? – ela perguntou, procurando um relógio em todos os cantos.

- Falta um pouco ainda! – Hermione exclamou, rindo, depois de consultar seu relógio de pulso – Você já conferiu tudo que está levando?

- Já! – a menina respondeu de prontidão. Ela levava os livros, o caldeirão novo e Bichento em sua bagagem.

A menina, inclusive, já vestia o uniforme. Lauren estava pronta para Hogwarts mais até do que Ron estivera em seu primeiro dia. Ela costumava chamar a escola de "lugar onde o papai e a mamãe se conheceram", porque ainda não sabia de tudo que os dois passaram enquanto estiveram lá. E era com essa inocência que ela já amava Hogwarts mais do que qualquer coisa.

Os pais tinham um pouco de ciúme. Mas também não tinham muito tempo com ela.

- Não esqueça de escrever pra gente! – Ron exclamou, com a voz firme, para disfarçar de ordem o que era um pedido de pai carente. – Sempre que puder!

- Quando eu puder, pai! – ela respondeu, virando-se para o trem e roendo as unhas de ansiedade.

Ron rolou os olhos para o alto, exatamente como Hermione teria feito se não estivesse segurando as lágrimas.

O tempo acelerou de repente e a hora de ir chegou rápido demais. Lauren teria corrido para o trem sem dar tchau se o pai não tivesse a segurado pelo pulso e dado um abraço que levantara seus pés do chão. Hermione se abaixou, para ficar do tamanho da filha, e fez com que ela prometesse as cartas novamente.

_E foi._ Os pais ficaram olhando para o trem até que ele fez a última curva e desapareceu no horizonte. Rápido demais. Parecia que Lauren seria sempre assim, sempre uma surpresa, sempre adiantada, sempre antes do seu tempo. Mas não podiam culpá-la. Seus pais se conheceram e encontraram a felicidade em Hogwarts. E ela queria uma felicidade como aquela.

- Hermione? – Ron chamou, enquanto a esposa limpava suas lágrimas em silêncio. – Acho que devíamos ter outro filho.

Ela riu, concordando internamente.

* * *

¹ _"Ele me ama ainda/ E eu te amo um pouco mais."_ - Trecho de "Comme des Enfants", da banda Coeur de Pirate. Sério que vocês ainda não foram procurar a música?


End file.
